


Gathering the Pieces of a Shattered Heart

by LynyrdSkynyrd



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo would make a better God than most. But being worshipped wasn't his thing. Leo could have lived like a god, but it was more important to him that he lived as a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering the Pieces of a Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing a very long story on Leo's struggles with Argentina. It was divided to 3 parts 'falling in love', 'having your heart broken' and 'bittersweet happiness'. It was about all the times Argentina made Leo the happiest person on the Earth and then broke his heart. But I thought it was boring, I was giving too many details. Yeah, I ruined a beautiful story.
> 
> So I was mad at myself for ruining that story, I wrote this. This is nothing serious so...
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://franzkafkaesque.tumblr.com)!

Wanting something so bad is not a good idea. Because one way or another, it always ends badly. You have your heart broken. Because reality never matches with your dreams. And then what? What can you do with a broken heart? How can you gather the pieces of your shattered heart? Maybe this is what forces you to grow up, one day everyone will be forced to fix themselves, bind up their own wounds. And at some point, you lose your faith, you lose your hopes and dreams and then there is only reality. A dull life without anything to hold onto.

 

Some swim against the flow though. These are the people who reach their dreams, because they never stop believing in themselves. And the rest of us bow our heads down, to not see them, to not have any regrets. Because if we do, if we see them, we will hate the lives we are living, we will hate ourselves for giving up and for not being brave enough to follow our dreams. We will make excuses, we will hate our job or where we live. We will hate our friends.

“ _I don't want to live a like this.”_

 

 

_**-Did you ever thought about giving up?** _

_I would be lying if I say no because sometimes it was unbearable but did I ever stop loving what I do? Never. I always wanted this._

 

Leo went through much physical and psychological pain before becoming the very best at what he does. Injection, pain, nausea.. But they were all a small part of his pain. Where it hurts the most was his heart. He was still crying while talking to his mother on phone, he would lock himself in the bathroom because he wouldn't want his father to see him cry like that. Leo always cried silently, listening the TV his father was watching in the next room. Then there was guilty. He felt like he destroyed the family, divided them. His father was in Barcelona with them. Rest of the family was still in Argentina. Leo was not only alone in a strange city with too much responsibility on his slender shoulders but also he was homesick and lonely. He doesn't remember how many afternoons he spent at his room, staring off into space.

His father, who knows how much Leo hates losing, told him that they can go to home (because he could see how depressed his son was even though Leo tries to hide it) if he wants and “It will be a fresh start”. Not a loss.  

But it is easy to give up. Leave. What really requires courage to do is staying and fighting.  

 

 

_**-What was the reason? Other than your undying love for the game, of course? What made you continue?** _

_Well.. I don't want to wake up one day, look at myself in the mirror and think 'I hate my life'. I don't want to have any regrets in my life (smiles) So I had to go through this. And if I fail, at least I would still be able to look at myself in the mirror without hating what I see, you know._

 

 

Leo never felt unworthy until he sat on the grass, eyes not focused, listening all the curse words thrown at him by his people. People who share the same love with him for the shirt he is wearing, the crest he is carrying on his chest. But somehow, they are still so different, so far away. They question his dedication and his love and at some point, Leo questions himself, too. There is nothing he wants more than to be an Argentine. It feels weird. To be loved by millions all around the world but not by your own people. Those people who he shares something like nobody else could. And it hurts so bad because he can't give them what they want and deserve so he has no right to ask to be loved by them, right? But he does! He wants their love and support, he already has millions of Barça fans' love but he is still craving for this different kind of love. Because even if he is adopted by Catalans as media says, still they can't share everything. There is this one piece missing and only Argentina can fill this emptiness in his chest. And he doesn't care what they say. He does love his country and its people. He just doesn't know how to show it. It is a bad habit that stuck with him since his childhood. You cannot show your emotions, it will only end up with you getting hurt. And Leo was sick and tired of getting hurt. Nothing came to him easily. Unlike his teammates at Juvenil, he had to fight hard to earn his place. He had to wait at the sideline for months, until he gets his chance. He had to be patient. He had to be strong. And to be honest, Leo was always quiet, he was awkward when it comes to showing his feelings. He doesn't know how to express them. And Kun understands. Gerard, too. Cesc and they don't need Leo to say anything. However, rest of the world needs words and actions.  

 

 

_**-When did you realize you were better than the other kids?** _

_(smiles shyly) It didn't happen like that._

_**-Oh, come on! At some point, you told yourself 'I am the best one here', right?** _

_I didn't notice, I guess. People were telling me, of course but I-- It was not the priority. I didn't pay much attention to my skills, I didn't care how good I was or if I could make it to the first team. I just wanted to play._

_**-And was it enough?** _

_(smiles) Yes, yes, it was._

 

 

It was not his plan at the beginning and to be honest he's never had time to make plans. He was get into football at such a young age that there was no other options left when he was old enough to understand what dreams mean. But it is okay because Leo didn't actually care about anything other than the beautiful game.

The first jersey was bought by his uncle, it was a Newell's shirt. Leo loved Newell's, maybe because it's what his family do. They were all Newell's fan except his brother, Matias, who became a Rosario Central fan later. He was always the rebellious one anyway. Leo followed his father's steps, wearing the Newell's shirt happily while playing outside with his friend. Too young to understand how this will change his life and that this shirt with 2 others will one day became an important part of his life.

It was probably the same uncle who first noticed it. His father and uncle were watching kids play in the street, entire family gathered in grandma Celia's house. His brothers and cousins were already driving little Leo mad. Leo's father was talking about how Matias and Rodrigo were doing good at Grandoli and that they would join Newell's next season.

Then it happened.

One movement, it was just one. And Leo took the ball from his taller and bigger brother, Matias. Leo's uncle raised his eyebrows, looking at the little Leo more carefully now. Maybe.. He looked at Jorge.

“You know,” he said, “maybe Leo should play, too.” Jorge nodded.

“He seems to like it. But he is still too small, Celia doesn't want him to get hurt.”

 

Leo got what he wanted later. Other than a ball, an Argentina NT jersey with two stars on it. This was the first thing he fell in love with. Because football was life but Argentina was love. And a life without love is just black and white. And Leo needed sky blue in his life.  

 

 

_**-It must be hard for you. All the ciriticsm you've faced.. And they questioned your love and dedication to your NT. Were you angry back then?** _

_Yeah, it was ugly and of course I was angry. But mostly at myself. For not giving everything, for not making it possible. And I understand why people were angry but still-- I hated that they questioned my love for my country. A traitor? A Catalan? A Spanish? It's all fine. They can call me whatever they want. But what really annoyed me is them saying 'not Argentine enough'. I mean, what they know about me?_

 

 

Leo spent a couple of days locked in his house after the World Cup. Everyone knows not disturbing him. He thought a lot, mostly about his life and his career. He didn't try to avoid the pain. This is not how he does it.

Like every Argentine, Leo also has a flag in house. He finds it abandoned in the closet, covered with dust. Leo feels like it represents his Argentine side. Broken, cold, lonely. He is still Argentine, nothing can change that but people refuse to acknowledge them. They both are forgetten.  

He covers his TV with the flag and sits on the couch in front of it. His eyes never leaving the flag because this is what Leo does. He doesn't run away from the pain, not on the pitch nor off it. If he looks at it enough, maybe, just maybe he could let it go. He could embrace the pain freely and get rid of this ugly, strage cold feeling in his chest.

Leo eyes meet with the Sun. He can almost see the arrogant, disinterested expression on the face of Sol de Mayo. Not looking at Leo, turning his eyes away. _What are you still doing here? We don't want you. You don't belong here anymore._

 _But then where do I belong,_ Leo wants to scream. _I have nothing else, only you. I only want you to love me back like I do._

_There is no place in my heart for you._

 

 

_**-And you and Agüero have a good friendship, right? Are you still staying together? After all these times?** _

_(laughs) Yes! We are still roommates. Even when it is not necessary. We love spending time together, he is my friend and.. What can I say? He was always there when I needed him. We spent a life together._

 

 

 They were the youngests of the team so they were roomed together. Kun was already becoming a big fan of this quiet kid from Europe and Leo didn't mind. It is not like he wanted to be roomed with someone else. They were getting along well. Kun was loud and extrovert, Leo was the opposite of him. They made it work somehow. Kun worked really hard to make a smile appear on Leo's face, for some unknown reason, it was important to him. He hated seeing Leo deep in thoughts or sad. He was way too young for that.

“If you don't smile more often,” Kun said once, “you will look like an old man in your mid twenties.”

“But if he smiles so much then he will get wrinkles.” Vitti added playfully. Leo rolled his eyes at them. Oberman was sitting with them, another shy kid who felt like a stranger when he first joined the team. Leo smiled at him softly as they all sat down next to him.

“I could even look good with wrinkles.” Kun said when Vitti made a face at him.

“You are weird.” Leo couldn't agree more. But Kun's weird, funny side was so comforting that Leo wouldn't want anyone else next to him. He simply couldn't imagine that. Kun grinned at him.

“But that's why you love me, no?” Leo wanted to say 'yes'. But he didn't. Head bowed down, he smiled to himself while playing with his food. His long hair was covering his slightly pink cheeks.  

 They were 21 when Kun kissed him on the lips for the first time. He was always a touchy-feely person so Leo didn't suspect anything until he found himself sitting on his bed at their hotel room, Kun's hands cupping his face, lips hard against Leo's. Leo's eyes were wide open, surprised by unexpected move. Kun pulled away from the kiss, a small, shy smile on his lips. He looked into Leo's eyes.

“So what now? Are you going to punch me?” Leo didn't say anything for a moment. They looked into each other's eyes. Kun was still smiling at him. It was beautiful. Leo cupped his face and pushed his lips against Kun's.

Because with Kun, it was just that simple.  

 

 

_**-Do you think you are the greatest player of all time?** _

_I am honored that this is the opinion people have of me but.. I do not understand why it matters. We played in different leagues with different teams and in different eras. So I don't like comparing myself to football legends. And as long as people enjoy watching this Barça, this Argentina and love what we do, it doesn't matter how good I am. When all this is over, what are you left with? I just want to be remembered as a good guy, that's all I care about._

 

 

 Gerard called him 'dios' sometimes. It was something he saw on the internet, later Mundo Deportivo, Sport and even Marca called him that. D10S. It made Leo uncomfortable at some point. He is not religious but he believes in God and he doesn't like the comparision. At least this is what he tells to himself. The truth is, Leo actually hated it because it was reminding him of Diego. Not that Leo didn't like or admire Diego but--

 Diego made his life so much harder. First, there was comparision which Leo always hated. Because Argentines were so obsessed with the idea of having a new Maradona that they were waiting for his arrival like The Mongols were waiting for Great Mogul. And they forgot. According to them, Leo was supposed to be a clone of Diego. But Leo is a person, a living breathing human being. And he has his own personality. He has feelings. Too bad Argentines forgot that too. They treated Leo unfairly because simply, he was not Diego. They tortured him because he was not feeling the country, because he was not representing them, because he was not giving his best, because he only loved Barcelona. But all these were only excuses. No, they hated him because Leo wasn't what they wanted. He wouldn't punch anyone in the face, he wouldn't fight with the ref, he was quiet and reserved. They told him he is not 'Argentine enough'. What the fuck that was supposed to mean? Leo would like to ask, but he did not.  

 

 “What they want from you?” Kun asked angrily once. They were spending their time at their room before dinner and Leo was tired, not because of the training or the matches he is playing one after another. He was mentally tired. Frustrated. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  

 Kun found the newspaper that Leo was reading on the floor. He didn't need to search pages to understand what was bothering Leo. It was here, right in front of his eyes. And Kun hated it. Hated the person who wrote this or all other people who made this journalist write this. Or Leo for reading this bullshit.

 “Me to be like _him_.” Leo mumbled against his pillow. His back was turned against the room, he could see Kun's reflection on the glass door of their balcony.  

 “This is stupid.” Kun said again. “They don't deserve you. We don't deserve you.” Leo looked at him over his shoulder. Kun looked so angry, tired and hurt. Leo turned toward him.

“Why are you sad? It has nothing to do with you.” Kun threw the newspaper away, walking to Leo's bed.

“Are you stupid? Everything about you is my concern.” Leo looked up at him with bright, brown eyes of his. Kun sighed and sat down on his bed. Leo shifted on the bed to make room for him. “Don't read this, okay? Don't read anything. They don't know you, not like I do.”

 “Okay.” Leo said simply. “But it is not like they are wrong.”

“Fuck, Leo.” Kun says frustratedly. “You know this is bullshit.”

“It is.” Leo agreed with him. “But I failed. Maybe at giving my best or showing them.”

“Showing them what?” Kun asked confusedly.

“That I care.” Leo said, not looking at Kun. “Or that I am my own person and I can't change for anyone. Why can't they see that I am not him and I never will be?” Kun caressed the skin of his leg. 

 “I don't know, Leo. I wish I could make them see. But I don't know how.”

“They don't want me, apparently I am just a disappointment, someone who didn't meet the expectations. Nothing more.” Leo laughed bitterly. Kun was holding his hand tightly.

“You are so much more than that to me. To us. To this team.” Kun said with a honest expression. Full of love. Leo felt his heart warming. What would he do without Kun?

 

 People were jumping off the stands for him, kneeling in front on him, bowing down to him, chanting his name with so much love that sometimes Leo doesn't understand how they can love someone they don't know that much. But Leo never fully understand what he give to these people. He makes them happy by only existing. He gives them something to be happy about. Leo Messi is so much more than just a footballer. And maybe this is why he never understands why he is called a God. For some people, he is. And it's not only a joke. Messi is an artist, his football is mesmerizing, attractive and breath taking. Days are brighter knowing he will play that day, take you away for 90 minutes, making you forget your daily problems and worries. He gives you happiness, that warm feeling in your chest that no words could explain and what could you ask for more? God doesn't necessarily have to be a divine, heavenly creature. He doesn't have to create Heaven or Hell, he doesn't have to test you or your belief. For some people, if something gives you all these feelings and making your life a little more bearable, then it is enough. And to be honest, with his gentle, kind and generous soul, Leo would make a better God than most.

But being worshipped wasn't his thing. Leo could have lived like a god, but it was more important to him that he lived as a good person.

 

 

_**-It's said that you convinced Mascherano to stay with the team.** _

_Javier was hurt after the World Cup final in 2014. He thought about retiring but he loves this team so much and he would never turn his back to us. It was not me. It was Masche's decision. I asked him to stay with us but if he didn't want to stay, he wouldn't._

 

 

 “You can't leave us, Javi, not now.” Leo said strongly. Because that was true. Javi was their heart, he is what keeps them together. “We still have a chance to win something. There is Copa América next year. Don't.” Javier closed his eyes tightly. He was tired, so fucking tired.

“How can you still do this?” He asked suddenly. Leo looked surprised by his question. “How can you still want to do this.. to yourself after everything that happened?”

“I don't know.” He confessed. “I just want this so bad, Javi. And I know you do, too. So please, stay with me and fight.” Jaci sighed.

“I am so tired of getting hurt while wearing this jersey. When will we get our chance to be happy?” Leo wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“I don't know.” He said honestly. “But I hope soon.” Javi held Leo's hand tightly in his own.

“As long as you are in, I will be there with you. We will make this happen.”  

 

 

_**-And he was the one who offered you to be the captain, right?** _

_Sabella wanted me to be the captain but before him, in 2011, Javi offered me the armband._

 

 

 Leo rejected it first, didn't want to take the armband from Javi. “No! How? You are the captain!” He said. Because Javi was the right person for this job. Leo is not good at giving speeches, he was only a leader on the pitch, off it, Javi should be the captain. And Leo was already facing enough criticism, he didn't need more weight on his shoulder.

 But Leo never runs away from responsibilities. And it felt wrong, putting so much pressure on Javi. So when Javi came to him again, giving armband to him, Leo accepted it. Because how bad it could get? They were already insulting his mother, questioning his love and dedication, even attacking him. Literally. Leo still remembers how some teenager punched him in the face after Copa América 2011. His mother begged him to not press charges against the boy. Leo did not. It was just a teenager after all.

And above all, Leo was used to it anyways. He could handle with this.  

 “Are you sure?” Leo asked him, to make sure Javi is okay with this.

“Leo, it has to be you. The one who represents us in the best way is you, and I don’t think anyone is giving you a gift here. It is right for it to be you.”

 

 

_**-There was always rumours of you retiring or taking a break from the NT? Did you consider this option at least for a second?** _

_I wanted to quiet before or during the World Cup in 2010 but not because I was mad. There was a poll (actually there was more than one), asking readers if I should quit NT or not. Majority said I should. So I thought 'they hate me, they don't want me and there is nothing I can do'. I felt terrible and I wanted to quit for a second because this is their NT and if they don't want me then what I am doing here? And they were insulting people I love, it was ugly. But Diego [Maradona] talked to me and told me that I am not a quitter and he was right. And I can never turn my back to Argentina._

 

 

Leo didn't have to wait until Maradona to get the 'big job' to talk to him. They already knew each other. Diego called him during U-20 World Cup and he even invited Leo to his Tv show (where Leo beat him at his own game but that's not something you would mention anywhere near to Diego). But it's safe to say Leo didn't know what kind of person he was until they actually met. Leo was admiring him, of course. He was already a star and he was having a hard time of understanding how Diego deals with it, being the centre of the attention, getting worshipped by people.  

Diego comes to visit him in Barcelona one day. When Leo was considering leaving the NT because lately he feels like it is too much for him and if people don't want him, there is nothing he can do about that. There was a poll, asking Argentines if he deserves to be on the team, most said no. That was enough for Leo. But Diego talks to him.

Leo looks through the windows of Diego's room at the Majestic Hotel. He doesn't want to be here.

“I have faith in you.” He says, looking so weird, here in Barcelona. Because he doesn't belong here, not anymore. This is Barça and there is no sky blue and this was supposed to be his safe place. Where people love him and embrace him.  

Diego laughs like he can hear Leo's thoughts.

“Do you believe that Barcelona will never break your heart?” Leo doesn't get a chance to say anything, he looks at Diego surprisedly and Diego puts his hand on Leo's shoulder in a friendly manner. “They insulted me, too, you know. For being a disappointment, for failing them.” Diego laughs again. “Like we ever owed them anything. It was in 1982. What happened then? I won the World Cup and shut them up. This is what you and I are going to do.”

Leo is not so sure about that.

“But you can't quit now.” He says and Leo wants to ask why not. They don't want him and Leo doesn't want this pain. “Because,” Diego answers once again before Leo even speaks, “you are not a quitter.”

He's got a point.  

 

 

_**-You comforting Higuain after he missed the penalty in 2015 was talked a lot. Everyone was blaming either you or him. Is this your way of showing how united this team is and that no one blames each other?** _

_-It was not a planned thing. Pipita was sad so I told him it is okay and that it was not his fault, that is all. I said that because it is true. We could all do better, it is no one's fault. We were unlucky. But no one blames each other in this team. We are a family and we always stand together._

 

 

Leo put his hand on Pipita's shoulder, caressing the skin over the shirt he is wearing. Albiceleste. Colors that makes them cry harder each year passing.  

 “It's okay.” He whispered, voice low by the pain he is feeling, “It is okay, Pipa. It is not your fault, you did everything you could.” Maybe this is a lie, maybe Pipita could have done better. But so could they all. And it was not entirely Pipita's fault. Pipita was struggling lately, people pointing their fingers at him, Napoli fans and Argentina fans. He was ruined after the World Cup final, then he missed the most important penalty of the season for Napoli and now here he is, sitting on the grass, thinking of his mistakes.

 Leo understands how he feels. Maybe he never made a mistake at Barça, maybe he is actually a God there. But here, wearing Albiceleste, Leo is just a lonely soul, nothing more. He failed to win something for his country again. He made mistakes.  

 “It is okay, kid.” Diego said to him while they were sitting by the pool of the hotel. “Don't listen to these people. One day you will retire and all these criticisms will be pointless. You will become a myth. Then only thing they remember will be how brilliant you were.”

But Leo has nothing to offer them. He tried, he tried so dam hard but he couldn't give them anything. So why would they love him?  

 It was funny actually. He was worshipped in a foreigner country while he was dying to get just a little love from his homeland. What all these mean then? Leo didn't want to be worshipped. What is the meaning of being called 'God' while you can't even get what you want the most? When you can't even make your own country happy.  

 Everybody told him that he doesn't owe anything to his country. They didn't give him anything, they didn't help him when he needed them the most. So why is Leo crying for them? Why can't he let it go? Why is he keep coming back to his childhood house now that no one lives there? Why does he come here sometimes and sit in the darkness, thinking about a missed childhood? Ruined, destroyed.. Leo made too many sacrifices and he has no regrets. But he can't stop thinking. What would happen if he stayed here and played for Newell's in Primera? Would they love him then? Or was that just an excuse too? But it is not like Leo wanted to leave. It is a truth that still haunting him.  

 Leo took a long journey to Barça. He lost some pieces of him somewhere along the way. And people wouldn't believe how broken his heart still is, after all the trophies and money and admiration.

 

 

_**-There were talks about 'giving you back to Spain' after the World Cup 2010. It was not the best memory for you, I know but did you ever wish you would have chosen Spain? I know you never considered joining them but wouldn't it be easier? Why did you resist on playing for Argentina even when they mistreated you?** _

_No. Argentina is my country, my home, where I want to return after everything ends. I am Argentine and this is how I see myself. I could never play for Spain because I am not Spaniard, I don't belong there, even though Catalans always welcomed me with open arms, I wouldn't be able to give them what they deserve because I don't feel it. I am Argentine, only Argentine._

 

 

 “Go back to Spain you fucking traitor!” Someone screamed at him. Leo didn't lift his head to see who he was. It didn't matter. He was just one in many. And to be honest, it was pretty innocent compared to other insults Leo heard that day. _What's the matter, doesn't Barça pay you enough? Cold blooded bastard. You are not one of us. We don't want you, go back to your Catalonia!_

 Leo wondered why they were so mad at him. He didn't promise anything to anyone. He never called himself 'the best' or said he is 'better than Maradona'. Hell, he didn't want to be Maradona's heir. Leo only wanted to play football, he wanted to wear his colors. How can something so simple turned into hell?  

 _Go back to Spain_.

 It was only Barcelona to Leo. Not Spain in general. But would Leo go back there if he could? Wouldn't be easier? He could play with his teammates, his friends. He could win trophy after trophy. He could forget the life he missed in Argentina and focus on the present and the future.

Then why is his heart still beating for the country that hates him?

 

 

_**-What is your plans for the future?** _

_To win more trophies with Barcelona and, of course, Argentina. I don't ever want to stop. I feel like there is still more I can give them, both of them._

 

 

Winning is something he has to do. After a victory Leo is left with the feeling of a job well done. They say that the great wins are accompanied minutes afterwards by a type of depression, a drop in physical and mental wellbeing caused by the great effort. ‘Is that it? All that effort for this?’ top sportsmen ask at that point. Normally it lasts only a few minutes. Leo feels satisfaction from having achieved his objective, and he knows how to celebrate. But before he has a chance to suffer any kind of attack of ‘champion’s depression’, he has already found new challenges.

 

 

_**-Lastly, what it feels like to be a World Champion?** _

_(laughs) The best feeling ever. We waited too long for this. To win something with this team, for this country. It's incomparable._

 

TyC Sports, 18 July, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> 1-)Some parts of the interview are taken from real ones and others made up by me.
> 
> 2-)"Leo could have lived like a god, but it was more important to him that he lived as a good person" was actually a quote from Dark Phoenix Saga (my favorite): "Jean Grey could have lived to become a god, but it was more important to her that she died as a human."
> 
> 3-) “Leo, it has to be you. The one who represents us in the best way is you, and I don’t think anyone is giving you a gift here. It is right for it to be you.” is a real quote. Javier Mascherano is a better human being than all of us.
> 
> 4-) "Leo went through much physical and psychological pain before becoming the very best at what he does. " is also a quote from Guillem Balague (even though I don't like him at all)
> 
> 5-) I took the part about winning more trophies from Balague's book because I think that it is very important. This is something I keep asking myself, all the time. ‘Is that it? All that effort for this?’
> 
> 6-) And yes, I seriously believe Argentina can with the World Cup in 2018 if they hire the right coach. Leo will be the playmaker, midfielder, a Xavi-like player then and Javi will be right next to him, lifting the trophy together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
